majestic_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
Ang Leung (Legend of the Dragon)
Ang is the Guardian of the temple of the Golden Dragon, later joined with his twin sister, Ling and the main protagonist of the show. Physical AppearanceEdit Ang is a fifteen year old boy. He has short dark blue and black hair and tanned skin. He wears a white shirt, red pants, a gold belt and brown shoes along with his gold power band. Powered Up When Ang fully empowers himself into the Golden Dragon, his physical frame gets building up compare to his normal figure, being muscular, lean and powerfully athletic. His voice gets toned deeper than his average tone. His hair has grown longer and tied in the ponytail with the golden yellow hair and, identical to that of his late father. He wears a red face mask, shaped like a face of a dragon, over his nove, temples and jaw lines, with his eyes appearing white without pupils. He wears the Golden Dragon power and on his left forearm as usual. Over the dark gray bodysuit, which covers his large feet, he wears the red Chinese karate gi with yellow accents, tied by the signature long gold cloth on his waist, and atop over his torso is the white sash, fashioned with golden outlinings and a golden-orange colored silhouette of the Chinese Dragon for a signature. Ang also has the orange bands above his heels, serving as armor for his shins. PersonalityEdit He is highly accomplished in martial arts and loves movies, especially ones staring his favorite actor, Wang Lee, but not especially good at the ancient philosophies of the Golden Dragon unlike Ling. He likes computer games and music, so much in fact, he devotes much of his spare time to these activities. He cares deeply for his twin sister, Ling, and is torn when he finds out she becomes the Shadow Dragon and does not want to fight her but still has hope that she will return to Yang. Ang’s best friends are Xuan Chi, Guardian of the Temple of the Monkeys, and Beingal, Guardian of the Temple of the Tigers. He is sometimes seen as very naive, but he can be clever and understandable Power BandEdit His Power Band is a gold color with an orangy-gold gemstone with a Dragon engraved in it that makes him muscular and lets him shoot orange/gold powerblasts and fly ('Dragon Fire'). AppearancesEdit Ang's appearances in the Legend of the Dragon. Season 1Edit Trial By Fire Part 1Edit Ang has always thought that Ling would be the next Golden Dragon, mainly because she is the better fighter. They both go with Master Chin to the Dragon Temple to select the Temple's new Guardian; to the amazement of both twins, the Powerband selects Ang as the next Golden Dragon, not Ling. To power up, Ang must say "Empower the Dragon". Ang is torn once he finds out that Ling has joined the Zodiac Master and become the Shadow Dragon. Throughout Season one, Ang tries again and again to bring Ling back to the light of yang, but Ling, though she does help him occasionally, is still bent on getting his Power band. Ang still cares about her, even if she is working for the Zodiac Master. In Season two, Ling has become the second Golden dragon making them "Double Golden Dragons". With new powers they can can fly, teleport, and become a real dragon. Trial By Fire Part 2Edit Eye on the TigerEdit Hero WorshipEdit Terra UnfirmaEdit Master of SarcasmEdit Temple Of ChangesEdit Mind BenderEdit Chow ChowEdit Monkey MissionEdit The Emperor Of The Darkest YinEdit The Last DragonEdit Ang started to meditate for the Period of Reflection, when he was suddenly distracted by Xuan Chi, who wanted to spend time with him. He reminded Xuan the period is important for all guardians each year to regenerate their power bands. After Xuan lefts, he continued, when he suddenly had a vision. He thought he saw an intruder barged and stole his power and and empowered. He tried to stop the Golden Dragon with the band, but he claims to him he was here to offer. As Ang continued to struggle, he said "Watch. Listen. Learn." when he was clarified, he came to Master Chin for help. The elder dojo master learned and confirmed that the last Golden Dragon contacted him. He suggested Ang would begin a white crane cutter, and as Ang remembered he and Ling used to do. And Master Chin told a young student what his old master told him"Watch. Listen. Learn." Ang realized those words like he told him, which Master Chin encourages him to see. Ang did practicing the white crane meditation, then he received another vision of himself and Ling as children under guidance of Chin Hou, until suddenly the Golden Dragon arrived to urged them to move out. The dojo was under attack by Woo Yin and his henchmen. Whence they atacked, Golden Dragon fought in defense of his children. When it was over for a moment, Ang began to understand that the Last Dragon was his father. When he ran to confront Master Chin of the truth, he discovered he was drugged by the poisoned dart. He went back to the Dragon temple and suddenly the Zodiac symbols were glowing and lightened out galore. Yet he noticed the tiger, the rabbit and the snake symbols electrocuted, he realizes the power bands were stolen. Then, he received an another vision when his father as the Golden Dragon finished off the temple raiders, got into a fight with the Zodiac Master, empowered with the powers of ram and horse. An evil man initially overpowers him, until Mr. Leung eventually defeats him and claimed back the stolen bands. Ang saw that his father decided to sacrifice himself for the sake of his children, knowing he will keep endangering their lives if the Zodiac Master will get him through them, Master Chin took back the bands and prepared a ceremony. They had to wipe off their memories of their father, and left to only remember they were raised by Master Chin and never had any parents, with the Last Golden Dragon brokenheartedly left them and be prepared for his demise at the hands of his foe. Ang shed a tear, having realized his father was dead a whole time, sacrificed his life and for protection out of genuine love for his children, left him and his twin sister safe a long time. When the dojo was invaded, Ang empowers into the Golden Dragon. Ling confronts him, having been lied by the Zodiac Master, they were betrayed a long time and he shouldn't stay with Chin this instant he knew. But Ang recognized she's been deceived, he corrects Ling there was a reason why their father left. Ling still angrily lashes at her brother that their father abandoned them, he left them. Golden Dragon fought the temple warriors off, while trying to Ling be reasonable, saying he made a sacrifice to protect them. Their father had to leave as he knew his enemies will get to him if he risks their innocent lives. Ang reaches out to Ling, saying their father made a huge sacrifice for them and it was hard for him to let them go when he has to, but it torn him apart. And he learned just what he's been through. When Ang stepped forward to Ling to take her hand, the Zodiac Master appeared. Golden Dragon was initially overwhelmed by the villain's prowess of the tiger, rabbit and snake, he was then wiped out by the Zodiac Master's four clones. Ling, having accepted the truth of their father, decided to step beside her brother as Shadow Dragon and they defeated him eventually. Ang claims the bands he won before Woo Yin escaped. Ang powers down along with Ling and they hugged. He thought she was redeemed, assumed she;s coming back, but Ling chose otherwise, conflicted, to his dismay. His sister once again left him alone in the dojo. The next day, Ang was consoled by Master Chin, having revived from the drug but with a headache, that Ling's actions have shown there was still goodness within her and encouraged him to be faithful, which comforts him. Spy HardEdit Sister SisterEdit Associating With VerminEdit Shell GameEdit Thief Of PowerEdit Horse PlayEdit It's Always Darkest Before Xuan=Edit VenomEdit Empower The Darkest LingEdit Hair Of The DogEdit X-Games GuardianEdit Lost And FoundEdit Monkey See Monkey DoEdit Double DragonEdit Ang, Beingal and Xuan Chi aided Lo Wang in defense of the Rooster Temple, fought off Ling, until they realized too late that it was a diversion by the Zodiac Master, who just then arrived and attacked with shadow powers of Snake, Ram and an Ox,and Ang confirms that once he gathers four power bands he will use them to rejuvenate the Emperor of the Darkest Yin. Ang stood tall to Woo Yin empowered with all four bands together, until he was blasted repeatedly by the villain.The Zodiac Master was close to take away the Golden Dragon band and demanded. When Ang seemed to give up and was about to give it to Woo Yin, but he tricked him and tossed it over to Beingal to empower herself as a tiger/Golden dragon guardian who fights the Zodiac Master and Shadow Dragon off with only to end up with Ang blasted by the sorcerer one last time. Ang succumbed to his wounds and was aided by Beingal when she held him in her arms, begging him to speak. Ang was accompanied by Xuan Chi and Beingal back to the Dragon Dojo to heal. He needed time to rest, even while his powerband was working up its healing powers. But there was an attack. Ling appeared, and empowered further, way more powerful. Ang realized the emperor had done something to Ling. He weakly stood back to Ling and empowered himself as the Golden Dragon again, whilst still too injured. Ling demanded to have the Golden Dragon band and end this fight. Ang objects to no avail, when Ling kicks him hard and overpowers him. He tried to blast Dragon fire on Shadow Dragon in vain, with her speedily dodges. Ang was ultimately defeated by Ling, but his power and couldn't teleport itself to her. She ordered him to release it because she defeated him, however, Ang clenched his fist weakly, and tries to get back up and passed out, seemingly accepting his fate, at Ling's mercy. Master Chin informed his desperate sister that he stayed on his true path and grown in power and wisdom. The only way she can take the band from her brother is to eliminate him for good, as the revived Emperor of the Darkest Yin commanded her too. But Ling couldn't bring herself to kill Ang because of her love for her twin brother. Ang was revived, rested well and assured by Master Chin that the Shadow Dragon's threat was stopped. He revealed to be guile and told Ang, Beingal and Xuan Chi that Ling has passed the test. With her long journey ended, she was to begin her true destiny, to her confusion. Master Chin declared brother and sister will be Twin Golden Dragons from that moment on, which Ang happily agrees. Master Chin merged the powerbands together killing the Shadow Dragon's spirit and the new Golden Golden Dragon's spirit is born through Ling. Ang was able to reconcile with his sister and empowered into Double Golden Dragons. Fully prepared, Ang and his friends accompanied the current Golden Dragon Ling to Woo Yin's Lair, where there awaited the Zodiac Master and his emperor, shocking them. The ancient warlord retaliates by releasing his numerous warriors in attacking them. Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters